The Power of Love
by lolacutie5293
Summary: The story of how Alice and Jasper first meet and when they move into the Cullens house. AxJ
1. The meeting

THE POWER OF LOVE

(Alice and Japer)

The moment I saw him as he walked through that door, I knew he was the one that keeps coming in and out of my visions. He was in a word gorgeous. His blonde hair dripping with water from the rain outside and I noticed crescent shaped scars all over his body.

We locked eyes, and I stood up to go introduce myself. As I walked to him, I saw that his eyes showed worry. I smiled to let him know that I mean no harm. His eyes eased a little. At that moment I felt a wave of emotion that I've never felt before. It felt like joy, happiness, and on top of that, love. I smiled wider.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I teased. He looked shocked but he ducked his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am" He said. His voice was calming. If I had a heart, it just swelled. In that moment I felt hope.

I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation. He smiled and I felt the emotions swarm around me again. I was home.

"My name is Alice," I said. I stared into his eyes. They were black. All of a sudden I had a vision about a family, the Cullens?, of five. Then the vision shifted and me and this god-like creature beside me were with them.

I heard his voice and as the vision faded, I came back to reality only to realize that he was trying to get my attention. His facial features once again showed worry. "Alice?" he asked "Alice?!"

"I'm sorry, I just had a vision," I replied. I noted that he was confused. "I can see the future."

I heard him give a little gasp but saw a slow smile creep onto his face. And at the moment I knew he understood.

"You have a power," he nodded. "As do I. I have the ability to manipulate emotions," he said. "I can send them to the people surrounding me as well," he continued.

So that's what I felt. I smiled at this. "I've noticed," I laughed. He laughed as well. The sound was like music to my ears.


	2. Elated

Chapter 2: Elated

Jasper's POV

It was raining outside, so I decided to go into a half-empty diner. I knew my eyes were black and I didn't want to cause anymore attention than necessary but at this point in time, I didn't really care. It was better than standing out in the rain where I would of got more attention.

As I entered the doorway, I noticed a pixie-like woman. She was beautiful! I knew she was a vampire by her eyes. Her hair was spiked up in many directions but that seemed to suit her very nicely. She started walking up to me and I got a little worried. What if she was going to attack me? Would she?

She smiled as if to let me know she wasn't going to harm me in anyway. My eyes eased a fraction. She smiled wider and I felt that I was emitting my emotions toward her without realizing it. This was strange. I'm usually a very conservative creature by nature. But there was something about this vampire that I couldn't quite figure out yet. It's like she made me forget who I was and I rather liked that. Then she spoke and it was like a crystal clear ringing in my ears, but it was nice. I loved her voice.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she teased. I was a little shocked. Was she waiting for me? I don't see how as I just walked in. What if I was wrong and she was here to attack me? But that didn't seem to match her emotions filling her. Her emotions were like heaven. I felt joy, pride, happiness, and love?

I ducked my head as any good gentleman would do. "I'm sorry ma'am" I said.

She held her hand and I took it without a doubt in my mind. I smiled and could feel my emotions coming from my body. She smiled as well. Her smile was captivating. If I were breathing, my breath would have caught. But I didn't dare to breathe because there were still a couple of humans around. And I was thirsty. However in that moment I felt hope for the first time in over a century.

"My name is Alice," she said while looking up into my eyes. I knew she have to have seen how dark they were but all of a sudden I saw her eyes unfocus. What is happening?

I started panicking. It was a full two minutes but I said something thinking she would come out of it. "Alice?" I asked but nothing happened. "Alice?!" and at that point I saw her eyes flutter and she came back to reality.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I just had a vision." I let out a little gasp but quickly closed my mouth so I didn't breathe in the humans. My smile slowly crept onto my face because I understood.

"You have a power," I nodded. "As do I, I have the ability to manipulate emotions," I said. "I can send them to the people surrounding me as well," I continued.

I saw reconciliation in her eyes that moment and knew that she thought of my form standing beside her and the emotions swarming her. "I've noticed," she laughed.

Ah, what I laugh she had! It was like music in my ears. I laughed too as that thought. Never in my some hundred years as a vampire or even as a human, though those memoires were dull, have ever felt this way. It was elating. This, this magnificent little creature standing in front of me, I knew she was the one.

"My name is Jasper," I said.


	3. Visions

Chapter 3: Visions

Alice's POV

"My name is Jasper," he said. Hmm Jasper was a lovely name. Like a Greek gods name. "What was your vision about?" he inquired.

"I'm not really sure what it means," I stated. I saw his eyes question further. "I saw a coven of other vampires. No not coven, a family. Five of them. He gestured for us to sit at a nearby booth. I looked around to see several humans watching us with curious eyes. I let him lead the way and as I sat down I saw that the humans went back to ignoring us.

"Five of them?" He asked. "I've never seen a coven bigger than maybe 3 people except for the Volturi." He flinched slightly and I wanted to put my arm around him and ask what's wrong, but the word Volturi said enough. I shuddered.

"I know, it doesn't make sense. Then when the vision shifted I saw us with them." That made him smile and as for it did I.

"Us with them?" he asked. When he said it like that, it sounded even stranger.

Then out of no where a vision struck and I saw a wonderful bedroom but it seems someone was already living in it. I shook my head and another vision appeared. This time I saw things spurred out in a garage? The vision faded yet again and I saw Jasper waiting patiently for me to come back. It seems for him that he would have to get used to the idea of me going in an out of reality

"I just saw a bedroom; it probably belongs to the family I was talking about." I decided to keep the garage scene to myself seeing that it looked unimportant right now.

"I wonder what that means," he mumbled to himself.

"I don't know," I said answering his question. He looked at me and smiled. I looked out the window and saw that the rain has stopped. He stood up and reached for my hand. I took it has I stood.

"Come on, lets get out of reach of human ears," he grinned.

If I still had a heart, it would have been pounding. We walked out of the diner and out onto the street to the other side.

"So tell me about your self," he said as we walked hand and hand, not caring where we were going. I thought about what he asked of me and coming up short.

"To be honest, I don't remember my human years at all," when I said this my face faltered. I felt his hand caress my cheek. I felt the emotion of questioning around us.

"I can't really explain, it's like as soon as I turned into a vampire, all my memories went along with my morality. But I do remember this man, a doctor of some sort from an asylum, who was trying to help me from a monster that was chasing me. Only to find out afterwards that monster was another vampire, James was his name, and so was the doctor. I think the doctor must have been the one who changed me to save me." Jasper was very quiet while I was talking about the things I remembered, like he was taking it all in with interest. But when I got to the part about James, he squeezed my hand. I just rubbed his arm to let him know that I appreciated his concern and that I was fine.

"As for the vampire years," I continued. "I had multiple visions of you. I wondered who you were but I knew you were my soul mate. So I wondered around the world trying to find you, and let me tell you it's harder than it sounds." He laughed. "Then I had a vision about the diner we were at and I saw you, so I rushed to that diner earlier today and waited for you."

"Well if I would have known you were going to be there, I would have came earlier," he said smiling.


	4. Flashback

Chapter 4: Flashback

Jaspers POV

We continued on our path down the street. I didn't know exactly where we were going; just knowing that I was walking and holding hands with this beautiful being was good enough for me. I've observed that she has this little sparkle to her eyes every time she looks at me. And this makes me smile. I don't know what it is or how it came to be, but as soon as Alice walked into my life, even if I've only known her for a couple of hours. I knew I wasn't going to let her go. I didn't realize that we have been walking in silence for the past five minutes and that I was off in my own little world thinking about her, until she pulled me away from it all.

"So, Jasper, what about you?" She asked. By that I was once again in a flashback of the past few years of my vampire life. I didn't necessarily like what I became in those years. I have all but forgotten what all went down. The thought of Maria brought me back to the Newborn wars in the south. And that was a thought I didn't want to remember. But I was fixed on telling her my past, for she told me hers.

"Well, in my earlier years, back to when I was human, I remember joining the Confederate Army after lying to the recruiters. I recall one night very clearly. The night Maria came." I paused and could feel Alice's emotions change in the air. I felt jealousy, and remorse?

"Not to worry though," I smiled and her emotions got back in check, so I continued. "Maria was the one who changed me. I didn't understand at first why. Why me? She said that I was strong and had potential, for what ever reason. Then she told me about the Newborns who were attacking other Newborns and that a war broke out. She wanted to create an army who will lead her to victory. And she wanted me to help her. To be in charge of training the newly born vampires." I heard Alice gasp and I looked into her eyes to see that she was worried. Why was she worried about me? Then her emotions answered that question. She loved me as I loved her. I squeezed her hand.

"Of course being the military operative I was and ceasing the chance of triumph every chance I got, I couldn't refuse. She told me that I could have as much human blood I wanted, and being a Newborn myself, I was ready to get to work. For the next couple of years, Maria and our "army" have obliterated our opponents. We were unbeatable if you will.

"Then I met Peter. He quickly became my closest friend. He would help me expose of the vampires when they "outdated" to fight."

"You don't mean…?" Alice asked. I didn't want to look at her and her know that I was nothing but a cold- hearted killer. And in fact I was. I looked down and she was silent after that, so I knew that she got it.

"Yeah, but months after everything went down. Peter met Charlotte. She was one of the Newborns we had to execute. But Peter would never let that happen, so I helped them escape. I wanted so badly to go with them because I didn't want to kill innocent vampires who could have had a chance at love like Peter and Charlotte. So I left shortly after them. And that's when I came to the diner and saw you." I finished and smiled.

"It was so nice of you to help out your friends," She said. "And I'm sorry for all those painful memories your past had brought upon you."

We finally stopped walking but never letting go of hands. I turned to face her as she looked at me. I brought my hand behind her waist to pull her forward. She smiled and stepped forward onto her tip toes. I leaned to kiss her. The electricity running between our lips was powerful. Her soft mouth pressing to mine was like heaven that I had wished to see. I never wanted it to end, but it started to rain again. Only lightly, but enough for pedestrians to wonder why we were standing in it. She must have noticed to because she was the one who broke the kiss, with a blank look on her face. I knew she was having a vision and just waited until it was finished with a big smile on my face.

I guess you say I was ecstatic. I have wanted to kiss her since the moment I saw her. Her vision must have come to an end because I saw her eyes flutter.

"What did you see?" I asked, not wanting to pry but I was curious about everything that went on with her.

"I saw us again with the Cullens, but we were all together sitting in their living room, talking and laughing." She said while her eyes going in and out of reality.

I wonder what that could mean. Would we go meet them? What would happen after that?


End file.
